This invention relates to a game or training device which, more particularly, may be used as a toy, or a teaching or testing device.
Developing motor perceptual skills is necessary to prepare one for reading. Motor perceptual skills can be obtained by enhancing the spacial and form concepts through visual matching. Children enjoy matching shapes by placing objects into holes or apertures that fit only that particular object. This type of activity is challenging and fun.
The present invention may be utilized as a game or training device when the user examines a block, inserts it into the hollow container with his hand and then determines by touch the specific aperture through which the block may pass.
The present invention can also be utilized by sightless individuals for developing their sense of touch. The blocks may be inserted into one section of the container wherein the sightless individual would grasp one block, determine its shape by touch and then locate the appropriate aperture in the partition leading to the second part or section of the container. The aperture may be located by the user's hand grasping the block or his other hand placed in the opposed end of the container. This type of activity for a blind individual acutely increases his sense of touch and motor skills necessary for living in a sightless world.
There is a definite need for this type of game or training device for sightless individuals.